totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Trzy pary, trzy zadania i trzy powody do śmiechu
Totalna Porażka: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew - Odcinek 21 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Daliśmy odpocząć uczestnikom i udaliśmy się do przegranych! Wielu bardzo przeżywało eliminację, ale niektórzy nie przejmowali się tym. Ach, nasza finałowa 6 może zazdrościć im luksusów xD Kinga została uleczona co ucieszyło większość osób! Podczas napiętej obrady przegrani wybrały Tinę i ona musiała nas pożegnać. A teraz czas na kolejny odcinek... Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! Na wyspie Pahkitew, Lato Domek Dziewczyn Isabella jest smutna z eliminacji Tiny. '''Isabella: '''Nie zasługiwała na taki los :/ Po chwili przyszła Emily. '''Emily: '''Oj... będziesz miała duuuże kłopoty ;D Bo zamierzam cię wykończyć! '''Isabella: '''Nie boję się takiej kretynki, jak ty! I prędzej czy później dostaniesz za swoje! :P Jesteś tylko zwykłym gównem! '''Emily: '''Zabiję cię!!! Rzuciła się na Isabellę. A Isabella się broniła. Emily ugryzła ją w paru miejscach. '''Isabella: '''Nie wytrzymam już!!! :'( Nagle wszedł Fatih do ich pokoju. I wyrzucił Emily z okna. '''Fatih: '''Wszystko dobrze? Ojoj! To wygląda źle. Po chwili przyniósł parę leczniczych ziół. I zaczął ją leczyć. '''Isabella: '''Nie wiem, jak się odwdzięczyć, ale dzięki :) '''Fatih: '''Ta... spoko :) Nie ma za co. '''Isabella: '''Trochę piecze mnie i boli :/ '''Fatih: '''Pamiętaj, że ból jest tylko w Twojej głowie. '''Isabella: '''Wiesz? Początkowo się wahałam, by to powiedzieć co czuję w głębi serca, ale... '''Fatih: '''Tak... Wiem o co ci chodzi. I wiesz, że ja tak samo czułem, jak ty. '''Isabella: '''Poważnie? ;D '''Fatih: '''Jasne. A tak dla upewnienia co czułaś w głębi serca? Po chwili pocałowała go. '''Fatih: '''Wow! Ponownie się pocałowali. '''Fatih: Co do Isabelli to od 1 odcinka mi się spodobała. Fajnie, by było znaleźć się z nią w finale. Isabella: Ale on jest słodki! Wiedziałam, że jest taki, ale ten jego pocałunek <3 :D Emily tego nie popsuje... no chyba, że chce stracić zęby... Fatih: W Turcji żona (Dziewczyna) traktowana jest okropnie, bo najpierw je przekupują różnymi złotymi ozdobami czy kasą, a potem przejmują nad nią całą kontrolę i traktują jako służącą, a następnie upatrują kolejnej ofiary... Na sam myśl o tym robi mi się niedobrze. To jeden z powodów, dlaczego opuściłem ten kraj. Fatih: '''Głodna jesteś? '''Isabella: '''A mogę gotować z tobą? '''Fatih: '''Jasne! Łąka '''Tatiana: '''To gotowy? ;) '''Thomas: '''No jasne! Wskoczyli na gokarty i zaczęli się ścigać. '''Thomas i Tatiana: '''JUHU! '''Thomas: '''Ha! Pierwszy i co teraz zrobisz? ;D '''Tatiana: '''O to! Nabrała wysokiej prędkości i wyprzedziła Thomasa. Na ich drodze pojawił się Ben. '''Ben: '''STOP! Zatrzymali się. '''Ben: '''Macie ochotę ze mną pogadać? '''Thomas: '''Eee... jakoś nie bardzo. '''Tatiana: '''To było super! :D '''Thomas: '''Jasne, że super! '''Ben: '''Dlaczego zrobiliście wyścigi gokartów na tej pięknej łące? '''Thomas: '''Zapamiętaj, że wszystko na tej wyspie jest zjebane, a nie piękne. '''Tatiana: '''Coś w tym może być ;D Pocałowali się. '''Ben: '''Fuu... Nagle widać z góry Chrisa na helikopterze. '''Chris: '''Witam w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie Pahkitew!!! Przez ostatnie 3 tygodnie szesnaście osób badało granicę swoich możliwości... niestety mieli pecha i konkurenci wykopali ich z wyspy xD Obciach, co? #Elizabeth! #Iulian! #Julia! #Nicholas! #Nikita! #Patrick! #Arkady! #Virag! #Isabella! #Barbie! #Kinga! #James! #I znowu Nikita! #Manuela! #Judy! #Andreas! #Markus! #Oraz... Tina! Chris już był na ziemi. '''Chris: '''Została was 6! Moje szczere gratulację, żart xD Na dzisiejsze wyzwanie miało być coś odstresowującego xD ale pomyślałem, że najlepiej skuć ich razem i doprowadzić do ostateczności :D Pokazał kajdanki. '''Emily: '''No chyba sobie żartujesz... '''Chris: '''Nie, a dzisiejsze wyzwanie to trój-ręki triatlon! '''Ben: '''Ale super! Będzie praca zespołowa! JUHU!!! '''Tatiana: '''Co ty z tym "juhu"? '''Chris: '''Członkowie zwycięskiej drużyny zyskają dziś nietykalność :) '''Tatiana: Ok, to już finałowa 6. Cieszę się, że dotarłam tu razem z Thomasem. A kto mnie najbardziej wkurza poza Emily? Ben -> On jest po prostu wkurzający! I co z tego, że miły i dobry? Trochę się dziwie, że tak daleko zaszedł.... Emily: Błagam... oni mogą mnie tylko prosić o litość... bo to jest moja gra! Thomas: Ta... zostałem ja i 5 osób. Tatiana jest niesamowita i nie miałbym nic przeciwko na wspólny finał. Emily... nie lubię, ale niezła z nich antagonistka. Isabella i Ben ujdą w tłoku, a Fatih?! Nie lubię go! Jeśli będę z nim w drużynie to Chris dostanie ode mnie w pierdol! Isabella: Jeju! Jestem w 6 <3 Jestem taka szczęśliwa :) I jeszcze poznałam chłopaka, a jedynym problemem jest... Emily! -.-''' '''Fatih: Nie spodziewałem się, że wejdę do finałowej 6, a tym bardziej, że poznam dziewczynę. Dlatego czuję już tą satysfakcję i pozdrawiam was ziomy! Ben: Jestem zszokowany! Finałowa 6? W życiu bym nie zakładał! Cóż... nie ma Markusa, więc nie mam z kim rozmawiać :/ Kanał... Wyzwanie, Jesień Mezeum Po chwili uczestnicy pojawili się w Muzeum Sztuk Pięknych McLeana. Byli zakuci w kajdanki. Tatiana z Benem. Thomas z Fatihem. Isabella z Emily. Uczestnicy: '''Żarty sobie stroisz Chris?! '''Chris: '''NIE! Takie pary lubię! <3 '''Ben: '''Witaj kumpelo :) '''Tatiana: '''Nie nazywaj mnie... eh... ... '''Emily: '''Mam pracować z tą dziwką?! -.- '''Isabella: '''Sama jesteś dziwką! '''Emily: '''Frajerka z ciebie :P '''Isabella: '''Mów co chcesz... ale nie zamierzam tego wyzwania przegrać. ... '''Fatih: '''Stawiasz, że jakie będzie 1 zadanie? '''Thomas: '''Nie gadaj... bo... '''Fatih: '''No dobra. '''Thomas: '''Tylko jedno... robimy wszystko, by wygrać! '''Fatih: '''Jasne. '''Chris: '''Witajcie w moim muzeum! '''Isabella: '''Heh! xD Chyba jest to jedno z muzeów bez wartości xD '''Chris: '''Ej, nie ty tonem! Tu czeka was pierwsze zadanie... Malowanie na ślepaka! '''Pary: '''Hę? '''Chris: '''Jedna osoba maluje z opaską na oczy (nie wolno jej zdejmować), a druga przykuta osoba musi mu mówić, jak kierować pędzlem na płótnie, ale... możecie zawsze skorzystać z... klucza McLeana, którymi uwolnicie się od partnera. '''Isabella: '''O! '''Chris: '''Ale to grozi automatyczną przegraną drużyny ;) '''Isabella: '''Nieważne. ... '''Tatiana: '''Co takiego miałeś z plastyki? '''Ben: '''Eee... nie pamiętam... '''Tatiana: '''W takim razie nie będę ryzykować... ja maluję, a tylko spróbuj mnie wprowadzić w błąd, ok? '''Ben: '''Jasne. ... '''Thomas i Fatih: '''Ja maluję! Ja maluję! Zaczęli się siłować. ... '''Emily: '''Ja maluję, a ty... '''Isabella: '''Mi to pasuje ;D ... Walkę na siłowanie wygrał Thomas. '''Thomas: '''Ha! Frajer! ''' Chris: 'Wyzwanie czas zacząć! '''Emily: '''Na powiesz co takiego mamy malować? '''Isabella: Jak znam Chrisa to wiem, że powie... że mamy namalować jego portret. ' '''Chris: '''Macie namalować mój portret! :D '''Isabella: Typowy Chris xD Chris: 'Czas... start! ... '''Tatiana: '''Miejmy to już za sobą, to jak? '''Ben: '''Bardziej lewo... teraz w prawo eee... '''Tatiana: '''Co, eee? '''Ben: '''Nic... nic... Prosto... w lewo :) ... '''Thomas: '''Jak mnie oszukasz to wiesz co ci zrobię?! '''Fatih: '''Tak. To Zaczynamy... lewo... prawo... prosto...prawo... zaokrągli teraz trochę. '''Thomas: '''Oj... zrobię coś lepszego ;D ... '''Emily: '''No dalej mów! '''Isabella: '''Nie wiem... w prawo, prosto... i pomaluj to co mówię na biało-czerwone pasy. ... '''Ben: '''Bardziej na odcień taki. '''Tatiana: '''Kurcze... ciężko wiedzieć, który skoro mam opaskę. ... '''Fatih: '''Już prawie koniec! '''Thomas: '''Ta... ... '''Emily: '''Czy ja naprawdę maluję Chrisa, czy coś innego? '''Isabella: '''Na 100% to Chris ;D ... '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu! Pokażcie swoje dzieja ;D Zobaczył obraz Tatiany i Bena. '''Chris: '''Całkiem nieźle... ale ja nie jestem kosmitą i nie mam zielonego koloru skróry... '''Tatiana: '(Palm)! ... Zobaczył dzieło Emily i Isabella. 'Emily: '''TY... -.- '''Chris: '''A co to? '''Isabella: '''To Emily po wystrzale w Armaty Wstydu! :D Marzenie <3 '''Emily: '''ZABIJĘ CIĘ!!! '''Chris: '''Fajne xD Ale nie uznaję :P ... '''Chris: '''OMG! :O Czy to? '''Fatih: '''Twój wygląd, jak miałeś 10 lat. '''Thomas: '''I jeszcze byłeś wtedy bardziej normalny xD Chris się popłakał. '''Chris: '''To takie piękne, że pamiętacie :') Thomas i Fatih wygrają tą konkurencję :') '''Tatiana: '''Ale to my namalowaliśmy ciebie! '''Chris: '''Czyli jest 1-0-0 dla Thomasa i Fatiha! Stołówka '''Chris: '''Witajcie... w 2 zadaniu! Jedzenie na wyścigi! '''Isabella: '''Było xD '''Chris: '''I co z tego? xD Zasady: Jedna osoba karmi, a druga zajada ;D Czy ktoś chce kluczyk? Cisza... '''Chris: '''Aha -.- ... '''Ben: '''To... '''Tatiana: '''Zamknij się! '''Ben: '''Szkoda, że za mną nie przepadasz. :/ I wypacz jeśli ci nie pasuję. :( '''Tatiana: '''Eh, sorry. Wiesz? Ogólnie spoko jesteś... nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło :/ '''Ben: '''Nic nie szkodzi. Dobra, ja to zjem. '''Tatiana: 'Życzę ci smacznego :) ... 'Thomas: '''Na dobra... to kto je? '''Fatih: '''Ja. '''Thomas: '''To przygotuj się na szybko dostawę ;) '''Fatih: '''Tak, jasne. ... '''Emily: '''Ja jem i zero dyskusji! :P '''Isabella: '''Pasuje mi taki układ. '''Emily: '''I tak, jak przegramy to ty wracasz do domu, więc... :P ... Nagle szef położył na stół masę ohydnego jedzenia. '''Chris: '''Resztki z wyzwania z 14 odcinka! Mniam! :D '''Emily i Fatih: '(fuu)! '''Ben: '''Ale fajnie! <3 '''Chris: '''Karmiący na miejsca! Gotowi... start! ... '''Ben: '''Wolniej... wolniej! '''Tatiana: '''Sorry, Ben, ale to wyścig! '''Ben: '''Spoko. Karmiła go łyżką. ... Thomas napychał bez chwili odpoczynku Fatihowi. '''Fatih: '''eee... '''Thomas: '''Kurde, nie marudź! ... '''Isabella: '''Smacznego Emily ;D '''Emily: '''NIE! Wpychała jej jedzenie na siłę. Jednak nagle Emily zaczęła wymiotować na wszystko dookoła. '''Fatih i Thomas: '''O nie, fuu!!! Fuu!!! '''Tatiana: '''Nie zwracaj na nich uwagi... mam plan! Otwórz szeroko buzię ;) Zrobił to i zaczęła mu wpychać każde danie w całości. ... '''Chris: '''CO TO MA BYĆ!? Szef poślizgnął się na wymiocinach. '''Emily: '''Mam... już... dość... Upadła, a tym samym również Isabella upadła. '''Chris: '''Ale widzę, że jednak był ktoś w stanie zjeść wszystko! Ben i Tatiana wygrywacie to zadanie i zdobywacie punkt! '''Tatiana i Ben: '''Zajebiście! Przybili pionę. '''Tatiana: '''Dobra robota kolego! '''Ben: '''Spoko ;D '''Chris: '''Czyli jest 1-1-0... czas na ostatnie zadanie! Plaża Pary stały przy zakrytych stołach. '''Chris: '''I to będzie ostatnie zadanie! Czyli... Odkrywa jedno z zakryć. '''Isabella: '''Wow! :O Czy to twarze byłych uczestników? '''Chris: '''Tak! Oto Totem Wstydu i Upokorzenia! Musicie ułożyć te drewniane głowy w takiej kolejności, w której odpadali wasi konkurenci! Ktoś może chce kluczyk? ;D '''Emily: '''JA! Wyrwała Chrisowi klucz i uwolniła się od Isabelli. '''Isabella: '''Ach, tak?! -.- '''Chris: '''Czyli Emily i Isabella na pewno nie wygrają! I tak miały 0 punktów xD Cóż... a reszta niech łapie się za te głowy! ... '''Tatiana: '''Kurde... ten Nikita ma szaleństwo w oczach nawet jako drewno... '''Ben: '''Prawda... Kto odpadł jako... drugi? '''Tatiana: '''Nie mam pojęcia! Chyba Nicholas. '''Ben: '''Nicholas odpadł w pamiętnym konkursie talentów xD Chyba Iulian? '''Tatiana: '''To był ktoś taki? Zapomniałam xD ... '''Fatih: '''Co tam masz? '''Thomas: '''Głowę tego frajera... Jamesa, ale nie był w stanie mi jakoś nawet trochę zagrozić xD Rzucił mu tą głowę. '''Fatih: '''Ale on chyba nie odpadł po Arkadym. '''Thomas: '''Hmmm... racja. Na pewno Isabella. '''Fatih: '''Ale na szczęście wróciła. '''Thomas: '''Kinga... -.- '''Fatih: '''Tak, pamiętam to. '''Thomas: '''I kto jeszcze? xD '''Fatih: '''Barbie i Virag? ... '''Ben: '''A teraz... hmmm... Andreas czy Judy? '''Tatiana: '''Judy! Na 100%! '''Ben: '''W takim razie po niej Andreas. '''Tatiana: '''Zostały jeszcze dwie! '''Ben: '''Mój ziomek! :') Ja go ustawię. Ustawił. '''Tatiana: '''To zostaje tylko Tina... '''Chris: '''I mamy zwycięzców!!! THOMAS i FATIH dziś wygrywają i zdobywają nietykalność! Mieli ułożony cały totem. '''Thomas i Fatih: '''Super! :) Przybili sobie pionę. '''Thomas: Kurde, Fatih nie jest taki zły... mam nadzieję, że zagłosuje podobnie, jak ja, bo... musi. Fatih: Z Thomasem pracowało mi się nieźle. Chcę się pozbyć Emily (za Isabellę), ale muszę zagłosować, jak Thomas eh... :/ Ceremonia, Zima Chris: 'Witam na ceremonii! Thomas i Fatih wygrali! Reszta, a szczególnie Emily i Isabella to frajerzy! Jednak wywalić mogę tylko jedną osobę -.- Na tacy jest 5 pianek. Dziś bezpieczni są... ... ... ..Fatih! ... ..Thomas! ... ..Tatiana! ... ..Oraz... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Emily! Zostali: Isabella (Która dokuczała dziś Emily... nieładnie xD) i Ben (Który... jest na tyle wolny, że spowalniał parę xD). Cóż, ale ostatnia pianka tego wieczoru ląduje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'Isabelli! Ben odpadasz! Ben: '''Dlaczego ja? '''Thomas: '''Samo to, że jesteś w 6. wydaje się dziwne. '''Fatih: '''Sorry ziom :/ '''Ben: '''I tak jestem z siebie zadowolony :) Życzę wam powodzenia! :) '''Tatiana: '''Trzymaj się wielki Ben! :) '''Ben: '''Wzajemnie :) ... Nagle Ben pojawił się w armacie. '''Isabella: '''Kurde, a miała się tam pojawić Emily :C '''Chris: '''A jednak nie :D Po chwili wystrzelił Bena. '''Chris: '''Została finałowa 5! Thomas, Fatih, Isabella, Tatiana i Emily! Którzy przejdą do finałowej 4? Oj... dowiecie się tego w... '''Totalnej Porażce: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew